


Skeleton Dolls

by MageOfLight



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara's not going to be happy, Haunted Dolls? Maybe? Who even really knows., I mean I don't even know where this is going., Perhaps you shouldn't trust dolls, Sorry for the weird tags., gender neutral frisk, who knows when you're gonna bring home something haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Frisk has a strange fascination with odd things most people would find creepy. When they find a strange, old, monster-run antique store with a pair of skeleton dolls in the window, they are instantly charmed and want to take them home.However, there is somethingoffabout the dolls.please do excuse the title. it's only temporary. [On Hiatus until i figure out where, exactly, i'm going with this.]





	1. 0: Prologue

The shop was weird and somewhat creepy, the shopkeeper even more so, but Frisk felt drawn to it regardless. Maybe it was their curiousity, or perhaps, more likely, it was their interest in the dolls in the front window that drove them to enter the store and poke around. The monster behind the counter watched them without moving anything but their eyelights, but Frisk wasn't bothered. Monsters could certainly be much weirder than the skeletal creature they were faced with.  
  
They poked around for a while before getting bored, turning to the shopkeeper. "Um..." they started, voice barely louder than a whisper. They couldn't speak any louder than that.  
  
The shopkeeper smiled and lifted their hands, signing, ["Do you sign?"] Frisk perked up.  
  
["Yes. My voice doesn't work well,"] they replied, smiling brightly. The shopkeeper returned their smile. ["I'm interested in the two dolls in the window. How much are they?"]  
  
The shopkeeper's smile dropped and they closed their eyes a moment before sighing softly. "Free," they replied in a gentle, deep voice. "I am not selling them, but you may take them if you wish to have them. Shall I box them for you?"  
  
Frisk stared a moment, trying to judge if the monster was serious... but then, they'd never even heard of a monster lying. All the ones they knew were painfully honest, even when sometimes it would have been better to not speak the truth. Slowly, Frisk nodded.  
  
The shopkeeper went to work in a flurry, extra hands popping up and taking the dolls from their places in the window. The skeleton dolls, dressed in elegant, beautifully tailored clothing, were carefully laid in a large wooden box, curled on their sides to save room. The box had wheels and a handle, and was clearly designed to hold them. Once the lid was in place, the shopkeeper pinned Frisk with a heavy stare.  
  
"Do take care of them, human. They are very fragile," they said. Frisk nodded sharply. The monster offered them a smile then, and handed them an envelope. "Their ownership papers... oh, and human? One last thing. Do take care not to say their names out loud while in the same room as them." With that, the shopkeeper turned on their heel and disappeared into the back room.  
  
Feeling slightly unsettled now, Frisk turned to the box. _'...what have I gotten myself into? Chara's gonna kill me for this, probably...'_ they thought, then sighed. They had a funny feeling that it was far too late to turn back on the change of ownership now.  
  
...not that they wanted to, anyway. They gently placed the envelope on top of the box and set to pushing their new dolls home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is... very short and i'm not completely sure where i'm going with it. i have some ideas, though.  
> though... considering the amount of kudos this got in one day, i'm gonna have to figure out what path i want this to take. lmao
> 
> i feel i should note that in this world, the war between humans and monsters never happened. there was a rift formed between the two races and a war nearly occurred, but some clever monsters and humans teamed up to stop the war from happening. There's still a bit of a rift to this day (modern times), but it mostly comes from "religious" folks. the kind that use their religion as an excuse to be the most messed up assholes imaginable. they also go after humans that are able to use magic as well... and anyone who differs from how they think the world should be, honestly, so it isn't just them being prejudice against monsters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still technically on hiatus for this one. i still have no idea what, exactly, i'm doing. lmao

"Stars, what have you brought home this time?" Chara's somewhat snarky tone didn't even make Frisk flinch as they pushed the large box up the driveway. They paused, pulling their hands from the box.  
  
["New dolls,"] Frisk replied with a smile. ["Two of them."]  
  
"Two? Just how big _are_ they?" Chara asked, sounding less annoyed and more intrigued. She actually liked Frisk's doll collection, which was one of the less creepy things Frisk tended to indulge in.  
  
["One is taller than Asriel!"] Frisk signed rapidly, grinning. ["The other is probably only about 4'9". He's really rather cute. Oh, but I'll need help getting them out of their box. The shopkeeper I got them from said that they are fragile, and I don't want to break them..."]  
  
Chara sighed. "Okay, I get the hint. Good thing I actually have Asree over right now, or you'd be in a bit of a jam even getting that box inside," she said, shaking her head. Before Frisk could sign a thank you, Chara had already turned and darted away. Asriel was likely over in the side yard. Frisk knew the tall goat-like teen was fond of the gardens over there... especially given the fact that Chara painstakingly maintained it so he'd have a comfortable location to relax when he was over. Frisk thought it was really sweet.  
  
Smiling, they continued up the drive and by the time they'd gotten the box to the wide side doors, Chara and Asriel had joined them.  
  
"Golly, Frisk... that's a pretty big box for a pair of dolls..." Asriel commented, canting his head. Cute.  
  
Frisk simply smiled back at the observation. Chara joined them on their side of the box and Asriel moved to the other side. With the three of them working together, it didn't take much to get the box safely into the house and up to the second-floor sitting room where Frisk kept their doll collection.  
  
Asriel and Chara stood back, watching as Frisk bustled around, moving dolls from a pair of old, antique armchairs. The small porcelain dolls wound up wherever they'd fit on shelves or on other pieces of furniture, then Frisk was back over, picking up the envelope containing the papers for the dolls and moving them to their desk to look at later.  
  
"...finally," Chara muttered, curious about the contents of the box. Frisk laughed softly, then lifted the lid, revealing their new dolls. "Stars, I should have known they'd be weird!" Chara threw up her hands in exasperation, but her expression was more amused than annoyed, so Frisk didn't so much as blink at their twin's theatrics. Asriel was laughing and shaking his head, so Frisk just grinned back at them.  
  
["Help me get them out, Asriel?"] Frisk asked, and Asriel nodded.  
  
"Of course, Frisk. Let's start with the small one," he replied, then leaned over the side of the box, carefully lifting the small, skeletal doll from the box. "Wow, it's really very light. I thought it would be heavier, considering its size..." he commented. Considering the doll's weight, or lack thereof, the boss monster simply handed it over to Frisk, who carefully took it over to one of the cleared armchairs. They took their time arranging the doll, fussing over its clothing until they were satisfied.  
  
In the meantime, Asriel carefully lifted the second doll out. While it wasn't much heavier than it's smaller counterpart, it was quite honestly ridiculously tall, which made carrying it rather awkward. Instead of waiting for Frisk to be done to hand the doll over, he carried it to the other armchair, setting it down and taking a moment to adjust it so it sat less awkwardly in the chair before stepping back and letting Frisk fuss until they were happy.  
  
Once Frisk was done, they turned to Chara and Asriel, smiling brightly. ["Thank you for helping,"] they signed.  
  
"No prob, Frisky," Chara returned, eying the dolls. "Man, though, you sure did pick something weird. I didn't think your odder tastes would spill into the doll collection," she commented.  
  
Frisk shrugged, an odd look on their face. ["Honestly not sure why I got them, either. I just..."] They stopped, frowning deeply. ["It's kinda hard to explain. I guess the simplest explanation was that I felt... drawn to them. Like I had to have them."]  
  
Asriel frowned, now staring with sharp eyes at the dolls. However, before either twin could question, he shook it off and smiled at Chara. "I need to get going, now. It's getting close to dinner time, and Mom and Dad'll be expecting me."  
  
Chara nodded, leaning in to nuzzle noses with Asriel, which prompted a faint cooing sound from Frisk. Chara flipped them the bird without even looking, causing Frisk to burst into quiet, wheezy laughter.


End file.
